The Ex
by water mixed flame
Summary: Sometimes love means war.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

The Ex

Chapter 1

It wasn't any surprise really. After all those who crossed Aino Minako's path were left in the dust of the infamous playgirl. The one with hair kissed by the sun itself and eyes that made the brightest sky on a cloudless day jealous. Lips, lush and full like a rose in full bloom that uttered teases and lifted in that trademark confident grin or unbelievable glowing smile that sent all to their knees. Yes, it wasn't a surprise when she left the 'Queen of the Night' for someone more stoic and mysterious with eyes like the purest rubies and skin the color of coffee with a few creams mixed in.

Of course the most surprising of all is that the playgirl herself says that she's actually going to _stay_ with Setsuna Meioh, the second most popular girl in Juuban High School.

'_Yeah right…_' thought Haruka Tenoh, the tall, slim yet toned, short sandy-blonde haired with eyes like the depths of the oceans themselves as she heard the most recent rumors, '_Give her maybe two weeks before she goes on to someone else._'

"Hey Ruka, what are you so quiet about?" a tall, slim girl with wavy, sparkly sea-green hair and wise, calm teal eyes on porcelain skin asked.

Haruka discretely jerked her head to the blonde on the other end of the table with an arm currently entwined with the tall, girl with long green locks. Michiru took the hint and smiled softly.

"Still can't believe what happened?"

"Tch." Haruka scoffed, crossing her arms over chest with an annoyed look on her face, "I'm not surprised, but I'm still ticked at who she played with."

Michiru laid a soft, delicate hand on the blonde's arm, leaning her head onto a firm shoulder, "I know."

"Now she's mad at me and won't talk to me because she thinks that I was in on it!"

"You did give her warning."

Haruka let out a frustrated sigh and turned to look into Michiru's understanding eyes, thankful to have her calming presence by her side.

"I know, but you know Minako." she whispered so that the other's wouldn't hear and continue on with their own conversation.

"Yes. Built like a supermodel and master in the art of effectively seducing people, using them until she finds someone new."

Haruka rolled her eyes in frustration, "She went too far this time. I told her that the one she was after wasn't like anyone she had dealt with before, and yet she chose to ignore me!"

Michiru reached up and ran the back of her fingers against Juuban's track star's cheek, "I know. You should go talk to Rei." she said softly.

Haruka leaned into the touch and sighed, her eyes becoming hooded with lost at what to do and self anger at what she didn't stop, "That's if she's willing to talk."

?

Blank lavender eyes sparkled with only the slightest of amusement as a 'big bad wolf' came towards her, with lecherous eyes looking her up and down, taking in the form fitting black pants with silver swirls at the ends of each side and tight red tank top with that was tied at each of straps. Behind this tall, burly, ape of a man with messy yellow-orange hair and beady brown eyes was his 'pack' all coming in on the defenseless girl with matching black leather jackets with a scorpion etched on a crimson background sewn onto the backs. The girl just smirked, barely visible in the dark, musty alley way, her back barely touching the icky, moldy brick wall behind her.

"Oh my mister," she said in a deceptively sweet, innocent voice, "I thought you said that you wanted to meet me here alone?"

The man smirked and apologized mockingly, as though he was talking to a naïve kid, "I'm sorry, but my friends just _begged_ to come along." He stepped closer, placing a hand on the wall behind the girl, his arm inches from the raven haired girl and leaned close, whispering, "Hope you don't mind."

The girl gave her best falsetto smile, "Oh, I don't mind at all…"

The man smiled creepily, only for it to be replaced with one of complete surprise and pain as he fell to his knees whimpering before falling to his side, curled up in a ball shaking. Behind, the rest of the gang gasped then glared at the raven haired girl who smirked, cracking her knuckles, stepping over their leader and walking calmly towards them.

"So," she asked with flashing amethyst eyes, "Which one of you is next?"

All took a step back in surprise, only one regaining their composure to rush her in blind anger.

?

Minako smiled brightly, looking up into the hypnotizing crimson orbs of the one and only Setsuna Meioh, her latest catch as the two walked down the sidewalk of the Juuban District, their friends behind them, all laughing and talking. Well… almost all of them.

Lush lips turning down into a pout, Minako looked back at Haruka and Michiru, who were lagging behind, talking secretively, and trying to hide troubled looks with big cheesy grins and such. At first, back at the Crown, Minako just waved it off as if it was nothing, but now her curiosity was killing her.

"Hey Setsu," Minako began, looking up to curious red, "I'm gonna go talk to Michi and Ruka for a little bit, o.k.?"

Setsuna smiled, slipping her arm out of Minako's, "Alright."

Minako beamed brightly, leaning up to brush the stoic girl's lips, "Thanks."

The blonde then went by Haruka and Michiru who saw her coming and smiled. Well, Haruka tried hard not to grimace when Michiur elbowed her in the ribs to mimic her own smile.

"Why hello there Minako," Haruka strained out, wincing at how fake it sounded and cursing mentally when it didn't go past the blonde.

"Hey Haruka, what's wrong?" the blonde asked, walking besides Michiru, for protection against the blonde.

Haruka sighed, scowling when deciding that she wasn't going to try to cut corners or hide what was on her mind. Instead, she went straight to the punch.

"Rei."

Minako flinched at the name and turned away with a scowl of her own, "What about her?"

Haruka snorted, glaring at smaller blonde while crossing her arms, "Why the hell did you do that to her?"

Minako just sighed and rolled her eyes stating nonchalantly, "I got bored of her, that's why."

If Michiru wasn't there with Haruka, one thing would be certain… Minako would have been jumped and pounded into the ground, to unconsciousness if she was lucky.

"It's going to come back and bite you in the ass is what." Haruka growled, "I warned you not to do it! I _told_ you that Rei was different from all the others you've played with! Her heart isn't something to be toyed with like you have!" the blonde roared.

Minako stiffened, bare traces of guilt shadowing her sky blue eyes, not daring, nor able to utter any response. Haruka growled low in her throat, ocean orbs narrowing and raging like the fiercest waves, the only thing keeping her from crossing the line being Michiru's hand on her forearm, teal eyes imploring her to calm down. The tall sandy blonde snorted, turning away to spot a familiar slim, raven haired girl, strolling out of a nearby alley way with an impassive mask, and looking roughed up.

"Rei." the tall track star heard the shocked gasp with small traces of concern coming from the younger blonde beside her.

?

Rei came out of the alley, sore and limping from the recent fight she had.

"Damn it." she cussed lightly under her breath, "One of those idiots just had to go and bite my ankle. What are they, mongrels? Man, Hotaru's going to tear me a new one for this. Then again, why should I care?"

Sighing, the raven haired teen turned when a distant flash of blonde made her stop and look back, lavender eyes widening when seeing someone she didn't ever expect to see again. There across the street was a goddess herself, the one and only Aino Minako, staring at her with… what was that? Concern? Rei glared darkly at the blonde and turned away, walking down the sidewalk again.

"Rei!"

Rei stopped again, grumbling in annoyance and looking over her shoulder to see Haruka, looking both ways and waiting for a near by white mustang to pass before jogging across with Michiru right behind her.

"What do you want, Haruka?"

Haruka ignored the heated glare she gave and instead glance over her, looking at her injuries with a disapproving frown.

"What happened?" she asked in just barely above a whisper.

Rei scoffed, "Isn't it obvious? I got in another fight. That's all."

Haruka's concerned ocean orbs narrowed, her frown deepening as she hissed, "You have to stop this Rei."

"Why should I?" Rei hissed back, amethyst eyes flashing as they narrowed while the raven haired teen stomped closer the tall blonde, "You aren't the boss of me, Haruka! No one is," she whispered the last part, swirling around and running swiftly away and deftly weaving through the crowd, disappearing from Haruka and Michiru's sight.

Haruka glared in the direction the raven went, growling and clenching her fists tight, "That fool."

Michiru laid a hand upon the miffed blonde's shoulder, squeezing it to calm her down, "She's very stubborn and needs time to heal."

Haruka shook her sandy blonde head, her dark ocean pools swirling in concern, "I know," she looked at Michiru, taking the violinist's hand and walking back to where the others were heading, "but she needs good help, not what she's been doing."

?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

?

The Ex

?

Chapter 2

?

Rei burst through the door, hands in pockets as she limped across the wooden floor, gritting her teeth and grunting in pain when putting the slightest pressure on her right ankle. Shuffling off her shoes, Rei limped into the small living room, plopping lazily onto the blue cushioned couch, groaning when she heard the frantic shuffle of light footsteps.

"Rei, where in the world have you been?"

Leaning back, she scowled at what appeared to be her twin except shorter with darker eyes, paler skin, and shorter hair with her arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"What do you want, Hotaru?" the raven asked as casually as she could.

Hotaru shook her head, marched across the living room floor, scooping down to pick up a small, black cushioned foot rest, and dropped it in front of Rei with an exectant look.

Raising an eyebrow, Rei asked, "What?"

With an irritated sigh, Hotaru, bent, roughly grabbing Rei's right foot, causing the raven to barely hold a gasp of pain before placing it on the foot rest. Crouching, the shorter girl, raised Rei's jean leg up and her sock off, causing the raven to flinch and grit her teeth. Hotaru hissed at the sight of the bruised and swollen ankle, twitching when catching the slightest sight of dried blood around teeth marks.

"You got into another fight," it wasn't a question, but a soft whisper, as the deep, violet eyed girl stood up, pinning Rei with a glare that said 'move and die' before going into the bathroom in the small hall to the left of the living room to fetch a rag, a bowl of water, and the first aid kit.

"What does it matter to you if I get into a fight or not?" Rei crossed her arms, staring in a daze at the ceiling.

"You're an idiot," Hotaru mumbled, balancing the items in her arms before placing them on the ground.

"You didn't answer my question," Rei argued back.

Hotaru took a look at the ankle, dipping the white towel in the bowl to soak it before wrapping around the raven's ankle, making sure to give it a stern squeeze, causing the raven to yelp.

"Ow!" Rei clenched her hands, glaring at the shorter girl, "Watch what you're doing, that hurt!"

Hotaru ignored her, applying some kind of medicine then wrapping it in gauze, "There," she said quietly with a pat, "I'm expecting you to treat your other wounds later."

"They're nothing," Rei mumbled, still irritated, her amethyst eyes gazing at her patched up ankle.

Hotaru stood up, continuing to ignore the raven as she gathered up the supplies in her arms and walked back to the bathroom, "Make sure you stay off your ankle for a while, you don't want to make it worse."

"Why won't you answer me!" Rei yelled, fed up with being ignored.

Hotaru whirled around, dropping the bowl, first aid kit, and towel. Her tired eyes were blazing with rage as she yelled, "I won't answer you because you can't keep living like this!"

Amethyst eyes widened if just for a split second before Rei retorted, "Like heck I can!" She glared heatedly at the shorter one.

Hotaru shook her head knowingly, bringing a hand to her head as she sighed, "You still love her," she whispered sadly.

Rei flinched, but quickly hid it with a scoff and a roll her eyes, "You just figured that out now?" she asked indifferently, before saying in mock cheerfulness, "Congratulations Sherlock!"

Hotaru left the mess on the floor, going to sit in the loveseat across from the sofa, saying simply, "If you still love her, then get her back."

"What?"

"Are you deaf?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Rei glared.

"Here," Hotaru said, "Let me spell it out for you. Get. Her. Back."

"She doesn't feel the same way anymore, Hotaru."

Hotaru sighed, watching as the peeved raven deflated like a tire into sadness, "Rei, she does feel the same, it's pretty obvious."

Rei shook her head, clenching her fists in her lap, "That's a lie," she whispered hoarsely.

With a feeling of sympathy, the violet eyed girl spoke like a soft breeze, "You have to at least try Rei," standing up, she went and sat beside the raven, gently placing a petite hand on a shaking fist, "I can't bear to see you like this any longer."

A few moments of silence neither tense nor comforting flowed between them, with Rei's bare whisper breaking it, "I can't promise anything."

?

Minako smiled brightly, twirling around in front of her large mirror in her short, faded jean skirt, form fitting, v neck white shirt, and short sleeved orange hoodie.

"Today's going to be a great day," her smile brightened at the thought of meeting her friends at the Crown for lunch before going to the show to see a movie.

"Minako!"

The golden haired goddess jumped at her mother's call, "Yes?" she yelled back.

"Setsuna's here waiting for you so hurry up!"

"Alright!"

"I can't believe she did that," Minako blushed in embarrassment, grumbling how it's so not cool how her mother called for her in front of Setsuna. Running a brush through her hair one more time and adjusting her ruby red bow, Minako smiled and winked at herself in the mirror before rushing out her messy room and down the stairs.

"Hey Setsu-chan!" she waved to the tall, stoic girl standing by the front door with her arms crossed.

"Hello Minako," she smiled, causing Minako to blush bright red, "Ready to go?" she held out a hand to Minako, who accepted it with a nod.

"Yes."

?

Rei strolled with a slight limp out the apartment, knowing Hotaru was already out and probably at work at the new cosplay café that opened downtown. She adjusted her short sleeved black hoodie with spiraling colorful designs down the arms and across the back of it before heading downstairs and into the crowded sidewalks.

"Hey Rei!" someone called out.

Rei turned to look near the Crown Arcade and smirked, shaking her head when seeing a long, silver haired teen, a year older than her with a smile on his tan face and glowing sapphire eyes.

"Hey Kunzite," she said, walking to the teen dressed in a dark blue button down shirt and black jeans and dark brown sneakers.

Giving the raven a high five before putting her in a headlock to ruffle her raven hair he laughed, "How are you doing? Wait, never mind, Hotaru told me you got into a fight yesterday ya little rascal!"

Rei coughed, one arm around the guys waist, gripping his shirt while she playfully punched him in the side with the other.

"Oh, sorry," he said with a smirk, "didn't know I was suffocating you."

Rei stood up with a large breath and a shake of her head, "Whatever."

"Anyway, why didn't you invite me and the others to go out and have fun?" he asked with a pout.

Rei raised an eyebrow and asked incredulously, "You think going around and beating up punks is fun?"

Kunzite shrugged, and placed his hands in his pockets, "Kind of."

Rei shook her head, "You're impossible."

"Hey, you are too. Anyway, were they on our turf? And how's your ankle?"

"Yes they were on our turf. And my ankle's doing just fine, thank you."

Kunzite smiled brightly, patting the raven on the back before letting his arm rest around her shoulder, "Well then good job and let's go celebrate!"

"Only if it's on you," Rei smirked, "And Hotaru's gonna tear you a new one if she finds out that you aren't talking some sense in me like you're supposed to."

The silver haired man laughed when they got into the Crown, walking towards the bar, "Hey, that's Jadeite's job, not mine."

Rei chuckled then stopped dead in her tracks, amethyst eyes wide and face pale, "Oh-"

Kunzite looked at her in puzzlement for a second before looking ahead, his jaw dropping, "Shiznit," he finished for her.

?

Her life was supposed to be perfect and dandy, nothing going wrong (well, totally out of hand wrong) and everything being nice and peachy. Today was no exception since she was on a date with the one and only tall, hot, and stoic Setsuna Meioh. Even her friends were there with their dates, making today more than just a regular hang out. Of course somewhere along the way, whether it was what happened yesterday or the way she tripped over her shoes this morning, she should have noticed that something like this was going to happen.

"Shiznit?"

Minako watched as the familiar raven haired goddess just a few feet away snapped out of her sudden surprised daze to look at a tall, silver haired guy besides her, scowl on her face and arms crossing.

"Hey," he said with his deep, silky voice, chuckling nervously while his deep, sapphire orbs glanced back and forth from Setsuna, "I have to keep it PG, y'know? Can't cuss in front of the innocent ladies here."

Rei's eyebrows raised, her face lighting for a second before it darkened, glancing at the blonde with a dirty glare and replying in a sneer, "I doubt any of these _ladies_ are innocent," Rei grabbed the guys sleeve and began to drag him out the Crown, "Come on, I've lost my appetite."

Minako blinked, her brain barely processing what she just witnessed until a soft hand gently grabbed my elbow.

"Minako, are you ok?"

I looked up into worried crimson eyes and smiled softly, though something painful was pecking at my heart like an annoying and unwanted crow, "I'm alright, don't worry about me."

Setsuna smiled softly, taking the blonde's hand tightly in her own and walked her to where the others were. Minako faked a bright smile as she slid in the booth, beginning her usual routine of teasing and chatting with the others, not noticing as two sets of eyes were watching her intently.

?

As soon as they were across the street from the Crown, she let go of Kunzite's shirt and sighed, rubbing her temples before she looked at the suddenly solemn man besides her, "I'm going to cut to the chase here, Kunzite. Why did you keep looking at that tall tan lady?"

Kunzite, whose face was drawn in a tired sadness, shook himself out of his thoughts to fake a smile at the raven and say, "It's nothing."

Rei studied him for a few moments before shaking her head, "Tell me Kunzite, because I've never seen you like this."

Running a hand through his long silver locks, he dropped the smile and said, "I'll tell you as long as you tell me who the blonde you kept on looking at was."

Rei flinched, not expecting the question but decided that it was fair for him to know, "Fine," she agreed, burying her hands in her jeans pockets, "You go first," she said with a nod of her head.

Kunzite shifted from foot to foot, glancing over the street to where Setsuna was seated with the blonde and a horde of other people, "How about we say it at the same time, I kind of don't want to talk about it."

With a raised eyebrow, the raven looked at the nervous man beside her and gave a small smile, "Sounds good," she agreed, looking across the street to where Minako sat with a glowing smile on her face as she laughed at something., "because I don't feel like talking about it either."

Kunzite nodded and together they counted.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

With a deep breath the two blurted out simultaneously, "She is my ex!"

?

**Big Thanks for reviewing to:**

Jedicaro, James Birdsong, favereihino, Whirlwind of Flames and Love, Fi3ryOnyx, fate not destiny, sailor-ice, and xXMimiXx!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

?

The Ex

Chapter 3

?

Rei smoothed out her form fitting red shirt in front of the bathroom mirror, wondering what in the world she was thinking. Dusting off her silky black slacks and looking at her one inch black high heels she shook her head before looking back at the mirror to apply some makeup.

"Don't worry Rei, this plan is fool proof!" she mocked Kunzite's voice while applying eyeliner with a scoff, "Why did I agree with this again?"

?

_"She's my ex!"_

_ Rei and Kunzite blinked before gaping and pointing accusing fingers at each other shouting, "So your slut was the one who stole my girl?"_

_ The two growled, getting in each other's faces and yelling simultaneously, "Don't you dare call her that!"_

_ They locked eyes in a heated staring contest before they both blinked, causing Kunzite to back out laughing and Rei to just smile._

_ "Wow," he said with a relieved sigh, "I don't think I saw that one coming."_

_ Rei shook her head, "Neither did I. I just thought she was another pretty girl you were going to try and harass."_

_ Kunzite looked offended and smacked the back of the raven's head, "Hey I do not harass them. I treat them like any other gentleman should."_

_ Rei smirked, rubbing the back of her head, feeling as though a part of some heavy weight pushing down on her was broken off and lifted away, "Right."_

_ The two stared at each other in a moment of silence before laughing again._

_ "Anyway," Kunzite said with a smile, "Seeing as how you reacted," he began to walk away with Rei right behind him, "It's easy to say that you still love her."_

_ A sad smile spread across Rei's face, "Yes, I do," then looking at a mellow Kunzite said, "And you still love that lady too, right?"_

_ Kunzite laughed and said with a smile, "Yes I do," he slung his arm over Rei's shoulders and said, "And just a heads up, Rei, she's the same age as me."_

_ Rei's eyes bugged out of her head, "No. Freaking. Way."_

_ Kunzite laughed harder, "Yes way," _

_ "She looks like some model from the Caribbean or something!"_

_ A silver eyebrow rose and Kunzite asked, "The Caribbean? I thought you were going to say from Paris."_

_ Rei shook her head, "She's too tan to be from Paris."_

_ Kunzite shrugged, "You never know…" his eyes suddenly lit up, and as Rei looked into them, she had a bad feeling wash over her._

_ "What's going through that head of yours?"_

_ A sly grin grew across Kunzite's chiseled face as his ocean orbs locked with suddenly fearful amethyst._

_ "Rei, my pal, I have single handedly come up with the perfect idea to get our girls back!"_

_ Rei watched the confident silver haired man with caution, gulping before asking, "Really now… and what plan is that?"_

_ "Easy," he said with a confident grin and wink, "All we have to do is pretend that we're dating each other!"_

_ "What!" Rei shouted in disbelief, eyes wide and jaw dropped._

_ Kunzite patted her back, "Don't worry Rei, this plan is fool proof!"_

?

Rei sighed as she walked across the hallway to her small, dark room, switching on the light, and stepping through the neat place to her simple desk, a single picture placed on the upper left edge. Grasping the cool, white plastic frame of the picture, she picked it up to get a better look of it. Amethyst eyes misted over as she saw a carefree version of herself with a grinning, glowing blonde goddess glomping her in front of a large oak in the park. Placing it face down on the desk, she went to her simple bed and picked up her small, black leather purse, making sure she had her wallet and such in it before walking out her room and out the apartment.

"This idiot's plan better work," Rei said as she walked down the nearly bare sidewalk in thought, "Never mind, this is going to end up in an epic fail…again."

?

"There you are," Kunzite grinned, bowing like a gentleman with an arm extended for Rei to take, "I'm glad you came."

Rei shook her head with a small smile, "I'm only here because you're treating me to dinner."

Kunzite's eyebrow rose and he asked, "What about the plan?"

Rei looked at him and smirked, "I've already decided that it's going to fail epicly."

Kunzite was taken aback, blinking wide eyes before whimpering, "Why can't you have faith in it?"

Rei pinned him with a stern look and stated slowly and calmly, "Because all of the other plans you've made have backfired in your face."

Kunzite flinched, his eye twitching as he whined like a small pup that lost its favorite chew toy, "But Rei!"

Rei shook her head, "No buts, Kunzite, now let's go," she began to drag him into the restaurant.

Kunzite stood firmly rooted to the spot, yanking the raven back and causing her to stumble backwards, almost falling to the ground.

"Please Rei," he whispered huskily, seriously, "I need to get Setsuna back… It's been impossible for me to let her go, and it hurts too much to try to."

Rei looked into his pleading, imploring eyes and nodded, knowing full well how he felt, "Alright, we'll give it a try."

Kunzite's lips turned up in a grateful smile, "Thanks Rei, I knew I could count on you."

Rei scoffed, leading the way into the restaurant, "Your welcome, but don't complain to me if it doesn't work out the way you want it to."

?

The restaurant was very, large and spacious, giving off a classy air. Dark, decorated carpet spread through most of the floor of the lower level of the restaurant, until it reached and turned into pure tile where customers danced and bands and D.J.s played on the neat, curtained stage. All along the back area of the restaurant lay a raised area with three small stairways, one at each end with one in the middle. On the raised area was a clean bar with a line of cushioned stools and a few round wooden tables and small booths.

Behind the bar's counter, a tall, toned man with hair kissed by the sun itself and eyes as sharp and piercing as sapphires cleaned out a tall glass.

"Man, why is today so busy?" he mumbled to himself

"What's wrong, J," came a smooth, teasing voice.

Jadeite turned and glared into the deep ocean pools of a sandy haired blonde, "Shut it, Tenoh."

Haruka smirked and patted him on the back of his nice, velvet vest that was auburn on the front and black on the back. A long white buttoned down shirt and nicely pressed black tie hid was revealed underneath it.

"Come on, J? Can't handle the teasing?" Haruka slung an arm around the obviously irate blonde.

"I said shut it, Tenoh," his voice was deep and as cold as the arctic, "I don't associate myself with backstabbers," he brushed off the other's arm off harshly.

"Jadeite, you know it isn't like that," Haruka whispered, going to the back wall and grabbing a green glass bottle of imported wine.

Jadeite snorted, giving Haruka a dirty glare before putting on a charming smile to attend to the new customers who walked up.

"Welcome, may I take…" Jadeite's eyes widened as really looked at the two seated right in front of him.

"Yo, Jadeite my man!" shouted a long, silver haired man with steel blue eyes sparkling with mischief wearing a white button down shirt and black slacks. The girl seated next to him has unreadable amethyst eyes and long raven hair.

"Rei, Kunzite?" Jadeite asked in a slight daze before shaking his head with a frown and sighing, "What are you two doing here?"

"We're on a date," the silver haired man grinned, slinging an arm around the raven's shoulder.

Rei rolled her eyes and Jadeite took the hint that it wasn't for real, before leaning on the counter with her chin in her hand saying, "I didn't know you were a bartender here."

Jadeite shrugged, "You know I don't like to brag about things like that bimbo right next to you," he nodded to a pouting Kunzite, "Anyway, what would you like to drink?"

Rei smiled, "Hot tea please."

"Green tea?"

Rei nodded and Jadeite turned around to go by a drawer, "Sweet?"

"No thanks."

Jadeite nodded, and took out some tea leaves, putting them on the counter as he reached up into the cabinet above to retrieve a delicate tea cup before starting to make it.

"Well, look who the cat dragged in."

Kunzite and Rei stiffened as a grinning Haruka came into view, sliding a glass of wine to a customer a few seats away.

Kunzite sighed, smacking his forehead and muttering, "Gosh I hate blondes with the exception of J."

Rei nodded, already tired of the plan and ready to give up.

"Don't give up yet, Rei, please," Kunzite whispered pleadingly to the slumped raven.

"I'll try, but it's getting really hard not to all of a sudden," Rei muttered back, eyeing Haruka suspiciously.

"What's with you guys?" Haruka asked with a confused smile.

"Do you think we should interrogate her after her shift?" Rei whispered.

Kunzite chuckled darkly, a menacing light dancing in his eyes, "I'll ask Jadeite when his shift ends so he can help us."

Jadeite shuddered; chancing a glance over his shoulder to see two dark grins aimed at him, he suddenly wished he didn't turn around in the first place.

'_What the heck are those two up to?' _he wondered, slowly making his way to the two with Rei's tea.

"Here you are, Rei," he said, pushing Haruka out of the way.

"What's with you guys?" Haruka asked, fuming, "Why are you ignoring me and treating me like I did something wrong?"

Rei scoffed and Kunzite glared at her as Jadeite sighed and smacked both Rei and Kunzite outside the head.

"Ow!"

"What was that for?" Rei whimpered, glaring at the blonde haired man.

"That was to stop you from flicking backstabber over there off," he replied calmly, looking at Kunzite, "What do you want to drink Kunzite? And no alcohol, you're underage."

Kunzite pouted, but Jadeite just gave him a warning glare, raising his hand again.

"Alright! Alright!" Kunzite exclaimed with a wave of his hands, "I'll have…"

"Shit!" Haruka exclaimed under her breath, but loud enough for the others to hear.

"What the heck!" Kunzite exclaimed, pounding his hands on the bar's smooth counter, "Tenoh', that was so not cool interrupting me, you know!"

Jadeite and Rei looked at the suddenly pale sandy haired blonde and followed her eye line to see what she was looking at, their jaws dropping when they did.

"Oh," Rei said with wide eyes.

Oblivious to his friends sudden stunned-ness, the silver haired man turned back to Jadeite with closed eyes and said, "Jadeite, I would like to drink…"

"Shit," Jadeite finished, shocked sapphire eyes fixed.

Kunzite blinked then glared at the blonde man, "What the heck is wrong with you?" he raved, rising from his seat, "Are you suddenly friends with Tenoh' there are something."

Jadeite did not respond, making Kunzite blink in confusion, and wave his hand in front of his friend's face. He turned to see Haruka in the same state then glanced down at Rei who was turned away with her jaw dropped.

"I wonder what's wrong with them," he muttered with a frown, looking up at what paralyzed them.

"Dang," his eyes widened, "What the heck is wrong with this world?"

?

I would like to give a BIG THANK YOU to:

jedicaro, Ramanda87, MinaRayeFan, fate not destiny, favereihino, sailor-ice, and Whirlwind of Flames and Love

Thanks for the great reviews and support. I'm glad you all like it! Laters.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

?/

The Ex

Chapter 4

?/

"Are we in an alternate dimension or something? Because, I think this goes against every law known to man," Kunzite said in surprise, "Someone pinch me."

Rei and Jadeite nodded, Rei sharply elbowing him in the gut and Jadeite smacking him on the back of the head.

"Ow," the silver haired man groaned, sinking to his knees in pain as he gasped out, "That's not pinching."

"At least you know it's not a nightmare," Rei said.

"But it is a nightmare."

Jadeite shook his head, eyes not leaving the scene, "Then take comfort in knowing you're awake."

Kunzite groaned, "I'd rather be asleep."

?

Minako grinned, her arm laced with the slim, tall, and drop dead gorgeous, Setsuna's as they walked to the hottest restaurant in Tokyo, '_The Class'_. Looking up at the smooth, classy way the simple sign was posted over the double doors, Minako turned to look at Setsuna and ask with a raised eyebrow, "Why is it called _The Class_?"

Dark ruby eyes glinted thoughtfully as Setsuna rubbed her chin, "I don't know, you're going to have to ask Haruka when we get in here."

Minako blinked, her eyes widening, "Haruka works _here_?" she nearly shouted, "How did she land a job at a place like this?"

Setsuna shrugged, an amused smile tugging at her lips, "You can ask her when we get inside."

"She's working right now?" Minako asked.

"Yes," Setsuna nodded with an amused smile.

Minako's cerulean eyes lit up with mischief, "Oh this is going to be fun," she giggled, rubbing her hands together.

Setsuna shook her head, taking Minako's hand gently and pulling the blonde lightly through the doors. Minako gasped and looked around in awe.

"This place is amazing!" she exclaimed, excitedly, a bright smile splitting her face until she looked up into the clouded eyes of a pale Setsuna.

"Setsuna," she whispered worriedly, placing a concerned hand gently on the taller one's elbow, "What's wrong?"

Setsuna flinched and looked down startled, "Nothing's wrong."

Seeing how garnet eyes kept on looking back and forth, Minako sighed and shook her head, "You're a bad liar, Setsuna," she chided, turning her gaze to what worried her girlfriend.

Minako's jaw dropped as she stared at the bar at the back, a familiar raven haired girl and silver haired guy standing out from all the rest.

_'Well, this sucks,'_ Minako thought, raising a hand to close her mouth, '_And here I thought I would be able to spend some quality time with Setsu-chan without any problems._'

"Minako," Setsuan called, concern filling her voice, "are you okay?"

Minako giggled, waving her hand dismissively, "I'm fine. I'm fine, just you know, surprised at what a lovely place this is."

A disbelieving frown marred Setsuna's beautiful face as the taller one crossed her arms, "Minako."

Minako blushed lightly under the stern gaze and averted her eyes, "Can we talk about this later," she whispered, hands entwined behind her back.

Garnet eyes softened in understanding and nodded, "Alright."

Looking around the place, Minako spotted a large clearing where people danced, jamming to the pumping beat of the music pounding through the speakers above. Taking Setsuna's smooth hand in hers, Minako tugged the tan girl to the dance floor, giggling, "Let's go dance, Setsu-chan."

Although they danced closely, sensuously with hands roaming bodies pressed heatedly together, and eyes locked with flaming passion as they moved together as one, every so often, cerulean eyes peered over to eye a certain raven.

?/

"Damn it," Rei muttered, eyes narrowing when amethyst met cerulean, "She's doing it on purpose just to tick me off."

Haruka sighed and shook her head, "I know," she muttered, watching as the younger blonde drew Setusna into a deep consuming kiss, eyes still locked with Rei's, "Next time I talk to her I'm going to pound her into the ground."

"Make sure you save some for me," Kunzite growled while the entire restaurant went into an uproar of cheers, "Anyway," he continued with a blink, looking at Jadeite with a raised eyebrow, "What the heck kind of place is this!"

Jadeite stared blankly at him, "What do you mean?" he asked with a light frown, grabbing a random glass to polish.

Kunzite leaned onto the counter, hands slamming on the smooth surface, "What kind of place lets that," he pointed to Setsuna and Minako's 'dancing', "type of dancing go on! If it weren't for the open space, I'm fairly sure that _my_ girl would be getting a lap dance by that blonde-"

Rei knocked him outside the head, sending him face first into the bar counter, "Finish that sentence and I'll personally send you to the hospital."

Jadeite's eyes widened slightly with a raised brow, the edges of his lips twitching upwards, "I think you just did. Anyway, I thought you two were supposed to be dating."

Rei glared at him, "Pretend."

Jadeite chuckled, as the raven sipped on her tea, "Well, with that act, you aren't convincing anyone."

Haruka came over and poked Kunzite cautiously, "Dang Rei, did you have to hit him so hard? Is he even alive?"

Rei shrugged, "Does it matter?"

Jadeite laughed, "Wow, and you're supposed to be his best friend?" he served a customer a fine wine while saying, "I'd hate to see how his enemies treat him."

Rei smirked, "You don't want to know. Now, what's Minako and that tan lady doing now?"

Jadeite snuck a glance to where they were and smirked, "They're coming right this way."

Rei grumbled into her tea with a drawled out, "Great, I knew this plan would backfire."

?

After the toe curling, breathtaking, steaming hot kiss, Minako let go of Setsuna, panting with glassy eyes. Smiling at the flushed Setsuna, she caressed the silk smooth cheek, glancing over her shoulder with minute frown that disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"Minako," Setsuna whispered huskily, wrapping the blonde in her arms and bringing her close while ignoring the other customer's wild cheers and hoots, "would you like to get a drink?"

Minako looked into loving garnet eyes and smiled tenderly, "Yes."

"Good," Setsuna smiled, an arm wound around the blonde's waist as they walked, "because I see Haruka over there."

?

Haruka gulped as she saw Setsuna point to her with a grin, "Hey Rei, you better wake your," she coughed in her hand, "boyfriend up because Setsuna and Minako are almost here."

Rei gave the blonde a tired look and asked, "Can we just say he fell asleep or that he passed out drunk or something?"

Jadeite and Haruka looked at the raven in disbelief, "You really want to make him look bad, don't you?"

Rei waved a hand dismissively, "It's not that, it's just that I don't feel up to putting up with whatever he has up his sleeve."

The two blondes shivered with Jadeite saying, "His mind is a scary thing…"

Rei grinned, "Thank you for agreeing with me!"

"But," Jadeite continued, walking over to Kunzite and shaking the silver haired man, "They're definitely going to know that you two are up to something if he's knocked out and you say that yall' are dating."

Rei's eyebrow rose as she leaned on her fist and stared at Jadeite, "Even though you're right, I still can't believe how country you just sounded."

Jadeite's fair cheeks colored as he glared at Rei, "Shut up," he then smacked Kunzite outside the head yelling, "Wake up," then whispered as he stood up and turned around, "They're here."

Rei nudged Kunzite who groaned and slowly sat up, wobbling in his seat as he put a hand to his head and said, "Did anyone catch the number of that truck that hit me?"

"Ha ha, very funny," Rei whispered eyes gazing at a certain blonde vixen making her way to them, "Now get your act together because here they are now, lover boy."

Kunzite snapped to attention, his arm immediately slung around Rei's shoulders as he put on his best sexy grin as Minako and Setsuna sat a seat away from them, "Why hello there ladies," he said huskily.

Rei's eyebrow twitched as Minako looked confused with Setsuna's eyebrow raised.

"What the heck was that?" the raven turned around and hissed, "Couldn't you have thought of something better to say!"

Kunzite smirked that wise ass smirk of his and winked at the fuming raven before snatching her up and sealing her lips with his in a deep kiss. At first, Rei struggled, a little in shock until she heard Minako gasp and decided to heck with it and went along with his 'plan', winding her arms around his neck while he held her around the waist.

Breaking for air, Rei hissed so only he could hear, "You owe me big time for this stunt."

Kunzite's smirk widened, his shining steel blue eyes locking onto surprised garnet as he pulled Rei onto his lap and said, "Well, although it's nice to see you again, I'm afraid I have to go see my _girlfriend,_" he emphasized, causing Jadeite to face palm, "home. But don't worry," he continued huskily, "if this lil steamy show wasn't enough for you, we'll see at school tomorrow with part two."

Rei's eyes widened, her head snapping to look back at him with disbelieving eyes, '_What?'_

?

**Special Thanks to:**

**ShoujoGirl, PSVT, favereihino, jedicaro, fate not destiny, xXMiMiXx, DarlingCinderella, sailor-ice, MinaRayeFan, and Whirlwind of Flames and Love!**

It is a great honor to have you read and review my story! Thank you very much!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

?

The Ex

Chapter 5

?

Rei stalked into her apartment, scowling and not caring as her ankle pulsed with light pain each time her foot stomped down.

"Hotaru!" she yelled, "Get your skinny butt out here! Don't pretend you're not here because your shoes are at the door! Now come out come out wherever you are!"

Rei stomped into the living room, arms crossed with a huff as a sleepy Hotaru walked out her room, rubbing her droopy violet eyes.

"Hey, Rei," she yawned, stretching her arms over her head with a grunt, "Where the heck have you been?"

The raven ignored the question, glaring at the smaller girl and growling, "How long…no," Rei shook her head, "Why in the world did you let Kunzite transfer me to the same school he goes to without telling me anything?"

Hotaru blinked and yawned again, "Can't we talk about this tomorrow?"

"School starts tomorrow!"

Hotaru shrugged, turning around and straightening out her billowing violet night gown, mumbling, "Your stuff for school is in the kitchen. Wake me up again or ask another question and I'll kick your ass."

Rei scowled, thinking of doing just that to annoy the shorter raven but shook her head knowing how dangerous Hotaru can get with lack of sleep. Strolling up behind the girl, Rei ruffled her silk, short hair, wishing her a good night before heading to the kitchen behind the comfortable living room. The area was small but had what they needed. Once Rei walked in, she looked to her left where the her new school clothes were in a navy blue plastic bag on top of the smooth counter above the dish washer and to the right of the sink.

"Jeez," Rei scowled, taking the plastic bag and looking at the skirt, "Do the skirts have to be so dang short?"

Rei glanced at the short, oval wooden table in the back of the kitchen with four wooden chairs on either of its sides and carefully grabbed a nicely placed note from under the simple glass vase of roses in the middle of the table. The raven then sighed and shuffled through the kitchen and to her room shaking her head and planning her revenge against her silver haired friend.

"Maybe I should make him a burnt lunch and force him to choke it down in front of Setsuna and Minako," she muttered with a mischievous smirk, "That would be priceless."

?/

A groan left small, plump lips while their owner rolled back and forth before finally settling on her stomach, crushing her fisted pillow to her face. The dark haired girl inhaled the light fragrance of lavender, trying to get the unwanted scent of something burning out of her senses.

'_Wait,_' she paused in thought, violet eyes opening wide in sudden alertness, '_burning?_'

"Aw shit," she groaned, throwing off her light violet blanket to the floor before racing to the kitchen.

Skidding to a stop in front of the kitchen's entrance, Hotaru's mouth fell to the floor, her large violet eyes widening even more at the horrible sight in front of her.

"What the heck do you think you're doing!" she screeched at a certain smirking raven haired girl who was just whistling a simple random tune.

"Cooking," was the blunt reply.

Hotaru growled, narrowing her eyes and stomping to the left side of the kitchen where the oven was set up against a plain wall and between a cluttered counter and opened pantry, and up to Rei with a murderous glint in her eyes.

"Rei," she sang in a sickly sweet voice, "What do you think you're doing in _my_ kitchen?"

Rei shuddered, a shaky grin pulling up her lips, "I'm just cooking a little meal for Kunzite for lunch."

Hotaru's eyebrow twitched, a scowl marring her usually angelic face as the smaller girl placed fisted hands on hips, "You call burning," she nodded to the smoking piece of meat in the small round pan on top of the fire, "a good piece of meat that was probably going to be our dinner cooking?"

Rei laughed uneasily, rubbing the back of her neck and flipping said piece of meat in the pan, saying, "C'mon now Hotaru. It's payback for switching me from a school I like to a school I absolutely abhor so I could suffer with him."

Hotaru glowered at the raven and shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest and sighing, "Did you even look at the note he left you?"

Rei scoffed, "Like I'd read any trash he'd write me after what he did!"

Hotaru practically shoved Rei out of the way, causing a surprised squeak to erupt from the taller girl, and turned off the oven.

"Read the letter, Rei," a warning underlined Hotaru's words as the girl scooped the scorched piece of chicken onto a plate, taking a knife from the drawer under the counter to slice the chicken into small pieces.

"Aww, but come on Hotaru! Knowing him he wrote some kind of sappy junk to make me feel sorry for him and forget my anger," the raven whined with a trembling lip and large, practiced, puppy dog eyes.

Hotaru fought the urge to turn around and look at the girl, grinding her teeth together knowing that if she did, she'd just fall sucker for the look, "Just read it Rei, you know you don't let go of grudges that easily, especially when it comes to Kunzite. And anyway, even if you somehow do, which I highly doubt, you'll get your revenge during lunch with your 'heart felt' homemade bento."

Rei sighed, running a hand through long mussed up raven locks and smiled and crooked smile, "Alright."

Hotaru nodded, not turning around, "Now go get dressed. If you're late for school I'll kick your ass."

Rei chuckled, walking up behind the petite girl and ruffling her already messy bed head before grabbing the letter off the table, "Alright Captain, as you wish!" the raven haired girl stretched and yawned on her way out the kitchen, stopping by its entrance and peering around the wall, "Thanks Hotaru, and Jadeite says 'Hi'."

Hotaru nodded with a hum, waiting until the girl left before her cheeks heated up.

?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/

Rei scoffed, fiddling with the end of her short skirt with a scowl on her lips, "Why do they have to have such short skirts? It's so wrong."

Hotaru, with one hand clutching her brown school case and her violet eyes trained forward shrugged. Unlike Rei's uniform of short navy skirt, long white shirt with a blue cuffs and sailor like collar with a red ribbon at the middle and brown shoes and long, almost knee length socks, Hotaru was able to wear whatever she wanted… within reason. Hotaru wore a black skirt that reached right above her knees with long black stockings and a deep violet sweater; her black and violet converse clomped softly on the pavement in comparison to Rei's annoyed stomping.

"Come on, Hotaru," Rei pouted, slinging an arm around the shorter girl's shoulders, "say something."

"We have to go our separate ways now."

A slim eyebrow rose in response, "That's very…supportive."

Hotaru shook her head, looking at Rei with a calm expression, stopping in her tracks, "Look, there isn't anything you can do about it right now and I have to go left."

Rei stopped, blinking. She turned around, following Hotaru's outstretched, pointing hand to see fork in the road with next to no students from different schools traveling down both ways.

"Ah, dang it."

/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/

Rei sighed, glared at the school lying behind two large iron gates that were connected to two brick columns in hopes of burning the whole thing down. Sure there was no way it was going to happen without her ending up in jail for _actually_ setting the school on fire with some gasoline and a match, but one could dream, right?

Ignoring the strange stares she students shot her way while walking past her, Rei scowled and folded her arms.

'_Maybe I should skip school today…or maybe I should stay just to strangle Kunzite for that very sappy and predictable letter._'

"Ah, Rei my love! How are you this fine morning?"

Rei cringed out of her internal debate at the loud welcome and growled when an arm was slung casually around her stiff shoulders.

"Hey there Kunzite," she strained with a tight and twitching smile and glowing eyes.

The silver haired teen took notice of her irritated expression and laughed off the increasing murderous aura rising from the raven. Leaning in closer, he whispered with that gung-ho grin of his, "Now what seems to be the problem, Rei-chan?"

Ice amethyst orbs turned sharply on Kunzite, the temperature dropping a few degrees, causing the teen to shiver and smile shakily with a gulp, "That's a really stupid question, Kunzite," she vehemently hissed, barely above a whisper, "You know full well what's wrong."

"Oh come on Rei," Kunzite said cheerfully, stumbling back from the murderous raven, "It had to be done for our plan to work!"

Rei's scowl deepened and her eyes rolled, "Liar," she crossed her arms over her chest, "You just wanted me to suffer with you!" she shouted back.

Kunzite grinned, trying to hold back his laughter, "That too."

Rei sighed, a small grin, tugging at her lips at the laughing teen, "You're impossible," she said as Kunzite shrugged with his trademark grin, his steel blue eyes twinkling with mischief, "It's a wonder why I can't say no to your sorry butt."

Swinging his arm around Rei's shoulders with a wink, he answered huskily, "It's all because of my charm

The raven shook her head as the two strolled past the school's entrance while ignoring all of the student's eyes on them, not noticing two lightly jealous pairs of eyes following them intently.

?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?/

Her breath left her in a gush of wind while her cerulean eyes focused and drinking in the vision of a familiar raven haired figure strolling intimately through the gates of the school with a silver haired teen.

'_So it's true…she really is attending this school,' _Minako thought as her world stopped spinning for the second time in less than a day.

Shaking her head viciously at the familiar burning feeling in her chest, Minako clenched her hands tightly.

'_Dammit! Why does she continue to affect me like she does?' _her mind screamed out while her traitorous heart laughed wildly at her and jumped rapidly at catching just a glimpse of Rei.

"Kunzite!" the raven's musical voice rang through her, causing Minako's head to snap up to see her chasing the tall, silver haired teen with rosy cheeks, "Give that back right now or I'll shove this 7ft shoe up your sorry ass!"

A wave of mirth washed over the blonde watching Rei's silly antics and Minako had to fight back a barrage of giggles bubbling up while pushing down the heart wrenching longing sprouting from deep inside her crying soul.

'_No!_' she shouted at herself, lowering her head while her shaking hand clenched at her heart, '_I can't be feeling this way! It's over between us….right?_'

Minako trembled at the raven's infectious pure laughter and couldn't help the slight giggle whisking past her lips. Head shooting up with wide cerulean eyes, Minkao gasped, her free hand slapping over her mouth in shock, there was no way that this could be happening. Not now. A burst of sudden jealousy nearly knocked the emotionally tormented blonde at the sight of Rei grinning and slapping a chuckling Kunzite on the arm, and her heart nearly stopped as her eyes fell on the cloth wrapping whatever the raven held so protectively to her chest.

Minako was so oblivious and lost to the bustling world around her the only thing that could break through her haze was the piercing ring of the bell signifying the start of school. With a sigh, Minako held her book bag tight and strolled like a zombie to her first class, ignoring the worried glances of her friends and girlfriend who tried so hard to get her attention the past few minutes.

'_This is going to be the longest day ever...' _

Walking into the school, Minako had no idea how right she was.

+?+?+?+?+?+?+?+?+?+?+?+?+?+?+?+?+?+?

A/N: 1st off, I'm very sorry for the very late update, and I'm sorry for the future late updates because I'm going to be insanely busy with school. 2nd I am very sorry, xXMiMiXx for not having this chapter longer like I had hoped and like you asked.

This chapter is pretty much the introduction to Rei and Minako's life at school, and all the problems that come with it so sorry if it didn't come out too good. Anyway, thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it.

**SPEACIAL THANKS TOO: **

**DarlingCinderella, jedicaro, sailor-ice, MinaRayeFan, xXMiMiXx, heartofdarkness12, Da Pyro's Love, and WFL!**

**Your reviews mean a lot to me, so thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

+?+?+?+?+?+?+?+?

The Ex

Chapter 6

+?+?+?+?+?+?+?+?

Rei blinked and stared at all the people in the class room talking and squealing and sitting on desks and looking the same. A shiver crawled down her spine while the raven slung her school case over her shoulder and began to stalk her way down the aisle on the end, heading to a seat at the back. Plopping down with a sigh while letting her school case drop to the floor, Rei leaned back in the uncomfortable chair in favor of staring at the ceiling.

"Sucks to be here, huh?" a familiar voice chuckled.

"Yeah," Rei said nonchalantly, resting her arms behind her head and crossing her long, slim legs, "It sucks and I blame the government for it."

"Geez, and here I thought you were going to blame Kunzite."

Rei perked up and looked to the side at her neighbor with wide, surprised, amethyst eyes, "Haruka?" she nearly shouted, pointing at the boyish blonde, "What the heck are you doing here and why are you allowed to wear the boy's uniform?"

"Shhhh!" Haruka jumped from her seat, clamping a hand over the raven's mouth then whispered, "I get to where the boy's uniform because they think I'm a boy!"

Rei frowned, amethyst eyes narrowed in annoyance, "Get your hand off my mouth, Tenoh, or I promise I'll bite you."

"Alright, alright!" Haruka exclaimed, removing her hand and holding them both up to show she surrendered, "My you're a violent one."

Rei snorted, rolled her eyes, and leaned back in her chair with her arms crossed over her chest, "And your point is?"

Haruka laughed and shook her head, "Absolutely nothing."

"Mind if I sit here?"

Rei and Haruka's head snapped up to see a tall teen with dark raven hair and soothing ocean blue eyes, a gentle smile lighting his lightly tanned face. He wore the boy's uniform which consisted of a long black pants and a long black jacket buttoned down with golden buttons.

"What the heck are you doing here Mamoru?" Rei asked with a glare and a frown marring her beautiful features.

Mamoru chuckled, rubbing the back of his head as he took a seat in the desk in front of Haruka, setting his black leather bookcase on the tiled floor.

"This is my class," he said with a smile, not looking at the raven while fishing for his notebook and pen.

Rei blushed, scowling when Haruka tried to hold back her laughter behind her hand. Leaning back in the tan plastic seat with her arms folded, Rei growled a "Shut up" under her breath.

"What?" Haruka asked with a laugh when she removed her hand from her mouth to speak, "I can't help but laugh at you when you ask such a stupid question."

Rei rolled her eyes, her scowl deepening, "It's not a stupid question!" she exclaimed, "I just want to know why he's here. And now that I think of it," Rei blinked, "why are you here? Aren't you two supposed to be a grade ahead of me?"

Haruka laughed, shaking her head while Mamoru turned around in his chair with a smile, "Rei," he said with amused ocean eyes, "You do know what class this is, right?"

Rei blinked again, her scowl still in place, "Not really. Why?"

"Wow, you re hopeless," Haruka chuckled with a shake of her head, "How did you even make it to this class?"

"Kunzite knows all my classes," Rei said with a shrug, "so I didn't bother to take out my schedule."

"That's lazy," Haruka commented while turning to sit sideways in her seat, "I never thought that you of all people would follow Kunzite's directions. How do you know he's telling the truth?"

Rei shrugged, saying plainly, "He knows the consequences if he lies," her arms rested behind her head as she slouched down in her seat.

"It's not like he listens to you, you know."

Rei shot forward, twisting her body around to see a tall, long, maple haired male with shimmering light green eyes. An amused smirk tugged at his handsome, tan face and a giggling curly red headed girl was attached to his muscular arm, her head leaning several inches below his stern shoulders.

"Nephrite?" Rei looked at the teen with wide eyes, shifting between him and the girl clinging to him, "And you have a girlfriend? This must be a dream."

Nephrite pointed to the front of the classroom, his lips twitching from holding in his deep laughter, and Rei's amethyst eyes reluctantly followed is finger to the front of the boisterous classroom.

"No. Never mind this must be a nightmare. An absolutely horrible nightmare where everyone's conspiring against me," the raven breathed at the sight of the golden haired, blue eyed goddess who haunted her dreams.

Haruka chuckled, letting out a low whistle, "Wow, you must really think that all the whole freak show is gathered here now," the blonde racer placed her chin on her palm, leaning on the desk with a grin.

Rei didn't respond. She couldn't even if she wanted to because she was too transfixed on the glowing goddess at the front, taking in how the school s white blouse and navy skirt showed off her curvaceous figure perfectly. Glassy amethyst eyes raked down Minako's form, taking in how her long, lightly toned legs seemed to sprout from under the very short skirt. Breathing fairly heavy, Rei tried to force her eyes away from the girl, only for them to run up and lock with soul piercing crystal blue eyes.

Rei gulped audibly, a shiver running its frosty nails down her spine as she wasn t able to tear her gaze away from the golden minx's, her ears deaf to the teasing of the others around her.

'Yeah,' she thought, shivering again as the blonde made her move, sashaying down her aisle, 'This year is going to be absolute torture.'

+?+?+?+?+?+?+?+?+?+?+?+?

Now Minako wasn't stupid, and if the horrid feeling in her gut said anything, then she knew that today was going to be one heck of a day. That and she had this odd feeling that she was going to see Rei sooner than her liking. Sighing, the blonde flicked long strands of hair over her shoulder while hurrying to Art, her first class, after saying goodbye to her friends Ami, Makoto, and Usagi. Even though it was a little sad to part ways with them, she was glad she wasn't in their class when Beryl, the Queen B and head cheerleader who had an unnatural obsession with Mamoru, Usagi's boyfriend, was there too. Minako shuddered at the thought of the constant fights and hair pulling that was sure to erupt every five seconds and suddenly felt pity for the teacher and Makoto because let's face it Ami's the only one who's lucky out of the three of them with her crush, the suave mister Zoisite himself in the same class.

Blowing blonde bangs out of her eyes as she strolled up the small flight of stone steps and down the slightly bustling hall to the last rickety wooden doors on the right. Minako thought it was weird, as she slid the door open, how old the door looked compared to how new the classroom looked inside, but shook her head when strolling inside. Eyes traveling round the energetic classroom, her breath hitched in her throat at the all too, but unwanted, familiar raven haired girl scowling at the high school's third 'Prince' Nephrite and his girlfriend Molly.

'Why does fate have to be so cruel to me? Why does she have to be in the same class I'm in?' Minako thought with a constricting heart, barely able to breathe when those deep amethyst eyes pierced into her soul before raking up and down her body shyly.

Minako felt a fire erupt inside of her, warming her body and soul, and it took everything she had to fight it down so the raven wouldn't see it. Taking a deep breath without looking away from Rei, Minako strolled down the aisle, body stiff and gait tense, before stopping short in front of Mamoru.

"Good morning Minako," the midnight haired 'King' of the school greeted with a charming smile.

Minako nodded, snapping her eyes away from an obviously flustered raven to smile at her friend, Morning, Mamoru, she turned to glance at the taller blonde, maple haired man, and curly red head, "Haruka, Nephrite, Molly," Cerulean eyes landed on the sudden silently composed raven haired girl, "and Rei."

Minako nearly flinched at how easy her name slipped past her lips, and how natural it felt on her tongue. She watched how Rei swallowed hard, nodding back, before inwardly steeling herself for what was coming.

"Good morning Minako."

Minako sucked in a sharp breath, and fought her knees to stop shaking. The blonde never realized how much she missed the other s naturally seductive voice or the way her name sounded coming from those perfect, cherry lips. Snapping her gaze to Mamoru, Minako collapsed into the desk in front of his and dropped her bookcase on the ground casually.

"You know," she said to Mamoru, trying to ignore those depthless amethyst jewels boring into her, "Usagi managed to get in the same class as your 'sexy lover' , Beryl."

Mamoru sighed heavily, running and twisting his hand in his hair, "That's just great," he droned, "I can already picture the blood bath."

A smile twitched at Minako's lips that turned into a full grin when she heard Haruka erupt into deep laughter, "Sorry King," she teased while clapping him on the shoulder, "but it looks like your date just morphed from a fancy night out on the town to sweeping her off her feet after detention."

Groaning dejectedly, Mamoru slouched further into his chair, tilting his head back to look at Nephrite, "Maybe it won't be that bad?" he asked uncertainly.

Nephrite had an amused grin playing on his lips and said without pity, "Sorry, but I'm afraid that my sister hasn't been de-clawed yet. And our mother and father won't let me take her to get her rabies shots."

Mamoru sighed, closing his eyes with a slow shake of his head, "That's not funny and you know it, Nephrite. Your sister is insane and,"

"Oh, did I mention that I found a huge shrine dedicated to you in the back of her closet?" Nephrite interrupted, removing his arm from Molly's grasp and plopping in the desk behind Rei.

"Ugh!" Mamoru sat up with a whine, "I wish you didn't say that! Now I'm going to have nightmares for days!"

"Don't worry, Mamoru," Minako giggled, Makoto and Ami's there, though I don't think Ami will be too much help since Zoisite is in the same class."

A slow smile spread across Mamoru's lips, "Thanks, and I wouldn't worry about Ami and Zoisite because I'm sure they wouldn't want either Usagi or Beryl to get in trouble."

"Yeah right," Haruka jested with a sly grin, "The only thing those two are going to do is subtly flirt. The apocalypse could be reigning down around them and they still wouldn't care."

"Oh shut it, Haruka," Minako chastised half-heartedly, turning around in her seat while carefully avoiding Rei's gaze when the class started to settle down.

Cerulean eyes staring at the opening classroom door, Minako sighed, laying her chin on her palm while her fingers drummed against the desk's smooth surface. A tall, short, fiery haired man with a short ponytail at the back and striking emerald eyes that flickered with annoyance walked stiffly through the door. His chiseled, tan face was taught with a tight lip scowl while his brown booted feet scuffled across the tiled floor, a rough hand running through his hair. Everyone was silent under his steely, analytical gaze. Reaching the desk at the front, he set down his brown leather case and swept another look over the class, flinching when his eyes landed in Minako's direction. Eyes wide as saucers and mouth hung open, the man could only stutter for a second before two voices rang simultaneously in the room.

"It's YOU!"

Minako blinked, stunned for a moment at the peeved, fiery head teacher before turning in her seat at the loud clatter of a chair falling back to see a shocked raven standing, the two pointing at each other.

+?+?+?+?+?+?+?+?+?+?+?

"What are you doing here!" they shouted, voices cracking.

Rei shook her head, slamming her palm on her desk before glaring into annoyed emerald eyes, "Stop copying me!" she shouted.

The teacher scoffed, folded his arms over his chest, and glared poisonous daggers at her, "Like your one to talk you Amazon."

Rei's eyebrow twitched at the comment, hands tightening into fists as she glowered at him, "Oh, and you think you have the right to call me names, you mongrel?"

"What'd you just call me?" he stomped forward, fist raised.

Amethyst eyes rolled, "I called you a mongrel you idiot!"

The man growled, baring his pearly teeth, "Now you listen here, you violent monkey psychopath! The name's Rubeus and I'm your teacher, got it! Now respect me or I'll fail you here and now!"

"Ohhh!" Rei mocked, pretending to tremble, "I'm so scared of the big tough guy!" scoffing and rolling her eyes, "Listen bub, you're the one who bit me after you and your pals cornered me in a dark alley. That's very unbecoming for a teacher, you know?"

Rubeus flushed crimson at her words, the sudden gasps and whispers floating around the class not falling on his deaf ears, "Oh please! You're the one who beat us down first!" he argued back, "And you lied to me in the email! You said you were 21!"

A low whistle swept past Rei's lips, "Wow, you didn't even deny it. And even if I did lie to you, why did you have your lackeys with you? And heck, you didn't even say no like a responsible adult, making you a pedo-"

"Finish that word and I'll tear you limb from limb!" Rubeus bristled like a disturbed cat, his clenched teeth gritting back and forth in rage.

Rei smirked, "Meh, do your worst," she said casually, her amethyst eyes twinkling like mischievous stars, "I beat you down once and I'm not afraid of doing it again in front of the many student witnesses. In fact I think I like the idea of getting them to testify against you if the principal ever finds out about our little conversation."

Rubeus face became more taught and paler after each word that left her mouth, his knees becoming weak and barely able to hold him up as he rasped out, "You wouldn't dare."

Rei's smirk grew into a full blown challenging grin, "Try. Me."

"I hate you, you know that," his fists clenched and voice dripped in venomous ice, "And know this, if I end up staying here as a teacher, I'll make sure your time in this class will be heck."

Snapping his emerald eyes he gave a long, icy glare over the class, causing the students to gulp hard and stiffen like statues, "If I find out that any one of you pipsqueaks dare breathe a word of this to anyone," Rubeus made a slow cutting motion across his neck with his finger, "got it?"

Many students flinched and nodded swiftly.

Haruka busted out laughing.

+?+?+?+?+?+?+?+?+?+?+?+?+

"Man Rei, you just made my morning," Haruka said with a grin and a hard pat on the raven's back, sending her stumbling forward out of the classroom, "This'll probably be my favorite class just to see how the two of you are going to torment each other."

Rei rolled her eyes with a deep scowl, "Great," she drawled, "At least you re happy. That mongrel gave me an F because my circle wasn't 'circular' enough," she mocked.

Nephrite chuckled beside her, having caught up with them after saying goodbye to his girlfriend, "Well it is your fault for making an enemy out of a teacher before school even started. Which, for the record, will never cease to amaze me."

Rei scoffed, "How was I supposed to know that he was a teacher during the day and a gangster during the night?" she rubbed her temples, breathing in a long, calming breath, "You know I have this foreboding feeling that my life in this school just got a hundred times worse because of this."

Ruffling her head with his heavy hand, Nephrite smiled sympathetically, "You really have no idea. Not only do you have to deal with Minako, Setsuna, and Kunzite every day, but you've basically just made an enemy out of the majority of the faculty here."

Blinking, the raven looked at him, "You're joking right?"

Nephrite shook his head, and stopped before a classroom, "Sorry, but I'll fill you in on the details later. Good luck on the rest of your day. I'll see you after school if I don't see you at lunch."

Haruka and Rei waved goodbye and walked off, only to stop and glance back when they Nephrite shouted, "Oh, and Haruka don t forget to buy me that soda you owe me!"

Haruka chuckled and waved with a nod, walking down the hall again with a curious Rei right on her tail.

"Mind telling me what that was about?"

The sandy blonde haired racer looked back with mischievous ocean eyes, "Nope, that's top secret."

"Tch."

Haruka chuckled, "Have I ever told you how much I love you for coming to this school?" she asked before stopping in front of a roudy classroom, "I'll see you later, Rei! Until then, I really hope you don't end up getting yourself killed or something."

Rei lightly pushed the blonde with a roll of her eyes before quickly leaving her, weaving through the light crowd before heading down the stairs.

+?+?+?+?+?+?+?+?+?+?+?+?+?

Having run around half the school twice...literally, Rei let out a frustrated growl before looking down at the crumpled schedule clenched tightly in her hand.

"I'm going to kill him once I see him," she whispered, eyes scanning the paper then darting to the signs above the door while jogging through the now near desolate hall. The bell was about to ring, and the raven wouldn't put it past her luck that she would end up late, which would suck and add another reason to the list of why she hated her life.

"And the day's just beginning," she mumbled under her breath, "just great." Suddenly, Rei stopped, eyes lighting up and looking between her schedule and the square sign above an open classroom door.

"Yes!" the raven exclaimed with a small grin, "Looks like I won't be late after all."

Jogging to the door, Rei didn't have time to react as she ran into someone walking out of the room, stumbling backwards with a grunt. Shaking her head, the raven looked up at a lady who was a few inches taller than her and was clad in a deep maroon business jacket and skirt with tan stockings and black heels. She had long, dark violet locks that curved down mid-back and that formed two cat like ears on the top of her head. A cold smile painted ruby lips and her two light purple eyes sparkled sinisterly. Rei gulped uneasily as the tall lady crossed her maroon jacketed arms over her chest and spoke with a thick northern accent when the bell rang, "Well miss Hino, it seems that you're late to class."

'How does she know my name already?' Rei stood frozen with eyes wide and mouth slightly open, unable to say anything.

The lady's smirk widened, her eyes pinning the raven where she stood, "What are you waiting for? Get in class now," she barked out, turned to go inside, and stopped to say, "Oh, and by the way, my name is Katsy, your English teacher, and I'm proud to announce that you have detention for being late on the first day of class."

Rei stood dumbfounded, jaw dropped, and watched her teacher stroll into the class, hand raised to her mouth delicately as she laughed. Shaking her head, Rei closed her eyes with a sigh and massaged her temples lightly. This was going to be a long day and an even longer year if things continued the way they did. Walking sluggishly into the class with slumped shoulders, Rei took a quick glance over the seated class staring at her and chocked on her breath.

"Miss Hino," the teacher started, amusement apparent in her voice, "why don't you take a seat by miss Aino over there?"

Rei's head snapped back to look at her smug teacher with disbelieving amethyst eyes, before looking at the said blonde with a gulp.

'This so isn't my day,' she thought with a groan, shuffling slowly towards the surprised blonde.

"Hurry it up Miss Hino because I hear another detention slip calling your name!" Katsy exclaimed in a sing song voice.

"Just shut it!" the exclamation slipped past her lips and the raven slapped her hands over her mouth, head snapping back to look at the grinning teacher whose eyes were alight in victory.

"Um," Rei said shakily as Katsy whistled while she wrote on a slim pink slip of paper, "Can we please pretend that I didn't say that?"

"Why of course not, Miss Hino," Katsy said with a large, chesire cat grin, "That would just take the fun out of it!"

Rei groaned, face palming while Katsy's high laughter rang through the murmuring classroom.

+?+?+?+?+?+?+?+?+?+?

The bell rang for lunch and Minako sighed softly to herself, swiftly packing her belongings in her bag and glancing over her shoulder at the zombie-fied raven, slouched in her chair with head lolling back. The blonde shook her head, not sure whether she should feel sorry for Rei and talk to her or to just leave her to probably get a detention...again. Minako flinched when a groan swept past the raven s lips and the girl sat up straight and into her own world as she ignored the blonde and began to pack up her belongings looking utterly defeated.  
Taking a deep breath, Minako prepared herself for the second exchange of words she would have with the raven that day and asked, "Are you alright?"

Rei jumped, looking up at her with wide eyes before slamming her head on the desk, causing Minako to slightly panic.

"Rei?"

Minako reached forward not sure if she should touch Rei or not when the raven's shoulders began to tremble, and what sounded like whimpers came from her.

'She's cracking!' Minako thought in panic, 'She's finally lost it and I have no idea what to do!'

"Rei?" she asked in a small squeak, deciding to poke the girl's head, "Come on, don't lose it now, the day's halfway over."

Rei lifted her head with a laugh, running her hand through her supple hair while peering deep into the blonde's eyes, "That's why I'm cracking, she grinned, I'm trapped here with a bunch of psychos who give me detentions for even breathing or blinking the wrong way with no way out," she held up her stack of pink slips for emphasis to which Minako smiled sympathetically.

"At least you're setting new records," she said, placing a comforting hand on her arm.

Rei scoffed with a roll of her eyes, "Yeah, but as far as I'm concerned, these people are looking to fail me and or kick me out of school on just the first day. And if that happens, I'm going to have to stay away from the apartment for awhile or face the wrath of Hotaru with high chances of never seeing the light of day again."

Rei lay her head down on her arm with a tired sigh and Minako couldn't help the warm smile that crossed her lips, "Hotaru is just looking after you, you know," she spoke softly, unconsciously running her fingers through Rei's hair, scraping them lightly against the raven's scalp.

A noncommittal grunt came from the back of Rei's throat, her amethyst eyes slowly drooping closed, "I know," she spoke softly, sleepily, "but you saw how the teachers treat me."

Minako nodded with a hum, enjoying the sudden calm draping the pair, and completely unaware of someone watching them, "I know," the blonde said then blinked and stopped her light ministration at the large grumbling sound echoing in the empty classroom.

"Hungry?" she asked Rei with a smile and giggled at the dark blush swept across the girl's porcelain cheeks.

"Yeah," Rei mumbled embarrassedly, a sudden silence setting around them before they both shot up from their desks, grabbed their book sacks, and dashed out the classroom.

"Oh man," Rei exclaimed, "I can't believe I forgot I had to meet Kunzite for lunch!"

Minako just nodded and said, "Yeah, I forgot I had to meet with Setsuna."

Rei flinched as she said that then stopped, grabbing Minako's wrist to stop the blonde. Looking back at the raven whose eyes were cast to the ground with a blush dusting her cheeks, Minako asked, "Rei?"

Tightening her hold on the blonde's wrist, Rei looked into Minako's eyes with fierce amethyst, "Minako...will you eat lunch with me?"

Cerulean eyes widened and mouth opened then closed, forming a tight line as Minako looked away from the raven, "I...can't Rei. I promised Setsuna that I would meet with her and you already have to see Kunzite, so..."

"Please Minako," Rei begged, stepping closer to the blonde, "just this once? It won't be the end of the world if you don't end up eating with her today, and Kunzite won't get bent out of shape if I don't meet him."

Minako sighed and shook her head, pulling away from the raven, "I'm sorry Rei, but I can't. I don't want Setsuna to become suspicious of anything if I don't show up."

"But..."

Minako shook her head, stepping away from Rei when she stepped closer, "No Rei, I'm not going with you," with a flip of her hair, Minako turned around and said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lunch date with Setsuna," and walked away, leaving a downtrodden Rei behind.

+?+?++?+?+?+?+?+?+?+?

"About time you got here!" Kunzite exclaimed, jogging up to a slowly treading Rei with her eyes covered by raven bangs, "What took so long? Did you get lost? What's with that horrible look on your face? Is it that time of the m-"

Kunzite flew to ground, landing on his 'handsome ass', as he likes to call it when Rei decked him in the jaw. Holding his painfully throbbing mouth in his hand he whimpered and looked up at a furious Rei cracking her knuckles with a fiery aura flaring around her. Gulping, the silver haired teen scrambled backwards, away from his near murderous friend and asked with a nervous laugh, "Nice day today, right?"

Rei stomped forward, pounding her fist into her palm, "I'm sorry Kunzite my boy, but that was the wrong answer," she said with a grin and gleaming amethyst eyes as she stalked towards him, "You are the weakest link, goodbye."

Kunzite squeaked and jumped to his feet, sprinting from the furious raven, across a bustling courtyard and into the school, mowing over innocent people on his way with Rei right on his heels.

"I'm sorry!" he shouted desperately glancing fearfully behind him, "I thought it would be funny if you were in every class with her! And it's necessary for our plan to succeed!"

"You thought it was funny!" Rei raged, picking up speed, "You moron! I don t give a rat's ass about this plan if I this is how it's going to be!"

"But at least you get to be with Minako!" he squealed and skid around a corner, barely dodging Rei's grab for his luscious hair, "Come on Rei, it can't be that bad!"

"Bad?" Rei shouted, catching up to the teen, "Try horrible! You scheming fox! You have no idea how horrible my day is so far!"

Kunzite tried to run faster, wheezing as he slammed open the door to the stairs and raced up them on shaky, aching legs, "Can't we just call a truce and talk it out like civilized people?" he didn't dare look back in fear of seeing how close the raven was.

"No!" was the wheezed shout behind him.

Gulping, Kunzite started jumping a few steps at a time, racing up to the top of the school in record time, grabbing the handle of the door to the roof with a sweaty hand, he busted through the door with a ragged gasp for air and froze, staring at the group of people up there in awkward silence. Blinking, Kunzite nearly squealed when Rei bowled into him from behind, and in an impressive show of foot work, swiftly grabbed the stunned raven and twirled around, back into the staircase, slamming the door behind him in the blink of an eye.

"What the heck?" Rei grumbled, eyes squinched shut while rubbing her sore nose, "What was all that about!"

Kunzite covered her mouth with his hand and made shushing sounds, "The others are out there," he gestured to the door.

"So what?" Rei hissed, "That doesn't matter to me..."

"Setsuna and Minako are there," he explained further, still trying to catch his breath, "And if we are gonna go out there like this," he gestured to the both of them who were sweaty and out of breath, "we need a plan, which I have. So just trust me and follow my lead."

Rei's eyebrow twitched and a scowl marred her features, "Why should I trust you when you just made my life even more miserable than it usually is?"

Kunzite just smirked, with glowing sapphire eyes, slinging his arm around the raven's shoulder and pulling her close before practically dragging the stunned and slightly protesting girl out on the roof.

"Yo," he waved casually to the eating group who looked strangely up at the two exiting the stairway. Nudging the raven, Rei grinned weakly and mimicked Kunzite's wave, "Hey."

"About time you got here," Haruka snickered with a wide, mischievous smirk, as she sat with an arm around Michiru's waist.

"Yeah," Nephrite said, his back leaned against the chain link fence with Molly sitting in between his legs, laying on his chest and talking with Usagi who sat beside them, attached to Mamoru's arm, "I was starting to wonder when you two would show up."

Kunzite had a wicked grin on his face as plopped down beside Haruka and across from Nephrite, pulling Rei down with him who nodded to Makoto and Ami beside her and Setsuna and Minako who sat beside Ami.

"Sorry we were late," he appologized as he unpacked his bento box from his book sack. Rei did the same, and a grin appeared across her still flushed face as she remembered what was in it.

"Oh, it's ok," Mamoru said with a smile, "You're here now and that's all that matters."

"Yeah," Nephrite nodded but then said with an evil smirk, "Of course I can only imagine why the two of you were late."

Kunzite chuckled, and Rei turned to him after unwrapping the precious cloth Minako once gave her from the bento and handed the box to him with a smile, "Here you go Kun-kun, I made this lunch just for you."

The silver haired teen turned to see amethyst eyes flashing in a way that chilled him to the bone and gulped, smiling brightly, "Why thanks, Rei-koi," he took the box from the raven who began to innocently whistle under her breath, "Here, you can have mine," he handed her his bento with shaky hands.

"Don't mind if I do," Rei smirked, instantly beginning to eat.

"Awww, that's so cute!" Usagi squealed, then looked at Mamoru with a pout, "Why can't you do that for me?"

Mamoru blinked, "Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" he asked under his breath.

"So anyway," Haruka changed the subject and stared at Kunzite, who suddenly looked sick as he stared at the lunch in his lap while chewing miserably and the raven who was eating her lunch happily, "Why were you two late? Cuz it sounded a couple of animals going at it before you _convieniently_ showed up."

Snapping out of his daze, Kunzite looked away from the pile of burnt-to-a-crisp food in his lap to Haruaka, swallowing hard with a dangerous glint in his steel blue eyes as a huge grin spread across his face. Rei stopped eating, shivering when a warning feeling crept up her spine and looked at Kunzite in something akin to horror when his mouth opened and the words, "Oh, sorry about that, Rei likes it rough," tumbled past his lips.

The whole world stopped abruptly, and Rei looked at Kunzite incredulously, the only sounds being that of falling chopsticks until Haruka and Nephrite fell over laughing. Kunzite looked at Rei with a victorious smirk that instantly turned fearful when the raven shot to her feet, bringing him up with her, her fist clenched around his collar.

"That's it!" she shouted, running to the fence at the edge of the school's roof, across from where the group sat, and began to climb it without letting go of a franticly struggling Kunzite, "I'm gonna jump and I'm gonna take your sorry ass with me!"

"Oh shit," Nephrite exclaimed, suddenly tackling the two to the ground with Haruka s help. Mamoru rushed to them and helped separate Rei from Kunzite.  
"Come on Rei, it was a joke!" Kunzite whimpered, gasping for breath, "And revenge for giving me a charcoled lunch."

"I don't care!" Rei argued, struggling against Nephrite and Haruka s hold, "You had it coming for pulling all these stupid stunts!"

Kunzite opened his mouth, but Mamoru smacked him outside the head and shook his head with a frown, "Please don't say anymore," then looked at Rei, "Rei, I know you're really angry at him..."

"That's an understatement," Rei, Haruka, and Nephrite all dead-panned.

"However," Mamoru spoke sternly, glancing at Rei with gentle midnight blue eyes and ruffling her hair, "jumping off the roof and taking him with you is not a good idea and won't solve anything."

"So I should just throw him off instead?" Rei grumbled.

Mamoru blinked then smiled with a laugh and a shake of his head, "No way, that'd land you in jail with Hotaru ready to skin you alive when you get out. And what would Minako think if you did that?"

Rei huffed, rolling her shoulders when Mamoru gestured for Haruka and Nephrite to let her go, "What _doesn't_ she think of me?" she asked sarcastically, "We were actually getting on kind of good terms before lunch when that moron," she pointed at Kunzite, "had to go and open his big mouth and say something stupid."

Mamoru smiled, "Don't worry," he spoke over Kunzite's indignant "Hey!" and patted the simmering raven on the head, "I don't think Minako took what he said seriously, and if he does anything stupid again let me know because I have many contacts."

Rei blinked at him when his teeth sparkled after that sentence and drawled out a long, "Ok," shaking her head she told the tall teen, "I have a question for you."

"Yes?" he asked.

"What is up with this school? Because it seems to me that the majority of the faculty and popular kids are a part of the yakuza or something."

Mamoru laughed, pushing her towards the waiting group with Haruka and Nephrite behind him dragging Kunzite, "All in due time, Rei. You'll learn everything all in due time."

The four sat down in their original spots except for Nephrite who sat on top of Kunzite with an evil grin, pinning him down, and Haruka who had the large bento full of the food Rei made in one hand and chopsticks in the other clicking menacingly before shoving the burned food down his throat despite his loud crying. The others chatted happily like nothing happened and Rei ate in peace with Kunzite's choked wails as music to her ears except for the few times she caught Minako staring at her, who immediately looked away, an unreadable look glazing her cerulean gems.

"Anyway," Ami asked a few minutes later, turning to Minako and Setsuna while a sick looking, out of breath Kunzite plopped next to Rei, leaning his head on the raven's shoulder, "What's your last class?"

Setsuna drank elegantly from her thermos top and said simply, "Both Mina and I have P.E.."

Rei stiffened instantly and paled, stopping mid-chew at the answer, then turned to glare at Kunzite who looked ready to pass out and chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ohhh," Usagi whined, "You guys are so lucky! I have math! Alone!"

The group laughed and teased the poor dango headed girl until they saw a flash of silver and raven and turned to see Kunzite rush to fence and begin to swiftly climb it with Rei right below him, holding onto his ankle with an iron grip.

"Come on Kunzite! I thought you liked it rough!" Rei shouted with a swift pull, causing the fence to shake.

"I'd rather jump!" he yelled back, and the two continued to bicker while the group watched with sweat drops.

"Those two never change," Haruka laughed with shake of her head, earning a sharp elbow to the ribs from Michiru.

"Shouldn't you stop them?" the aquamarine haired woman asked, looking expectantly at the coughing blonde, clutching her side in pain.

"Nah," Mamoru said with a laugh, the group oblivious to someone sneaking up to the bickering pair, "They'll be alright, this is how it always is between them."

And everything was alright until a loud crash and two piercing screams split the air.

+?+?+?+?+?+?+?++?++?.

_To be continued.._


End file.
